The invention relates to a waste disposal apparatus for an aircraft, comprising a basin for receiving liquid and/or solid pollutants, comprising a lid for closing off the basin, comprising a feed arrangement for supplying an air-water mixture, wherein the feed arrangement has an air-water mixing device for providing the air-water mixture and a distributing device for distributing the air-water mixture in the basin, comprising a lead-off arrangement for leading off the effluent formed from the air-water mixture containing the pollutants, wherein the lead-off arrangement opens out into an outlet from the basin and the lead-off arrangement can be subjected to an underpressure, so that the air-water mixture, when the lid is closed, is sucked into the basin via the distributing device. In addition, the invention relates to an aircraft comprising this waste disposal apparatus.